


Extratale

by Llamacorn413



Series: Extratale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Gen, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Mettaton (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamacorn413/pseuds/Llamacorn413
Summary: Frisk has failed the Underground, failed Underfell. A new child has fallen. The last child. With the last enterance sealed up, will the Monsters take Frisk message to heart, or will they take theirs?
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Series: Extratale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713334
Kudos: 2





	Extratale

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several years ago, so there is a high chance i missed stuff that needs work. If you see something i missed, or is weird, feel free to tell me. If not thats fine too. I hope you enjoy this none-the-less.

No one would save the new human. They wanted her dead. Wanted her soul. Wanted out. Strangely though, she didn't die. 

Not in the Ruins, with no one to guide her through the spike traps. Not in the house full of empty rooms. No food to be found. Not in the halls covered in layers of dust. Never a soul to be seen. Not in the biting cold of Snowdin. No kindness to be seen.

Instead she broke into the house of the deadly skeleton brothers. A smashed window and a broken mailbox was proof of that. Alone in the kitchen, her wet, cold body looked around. It was small, but it was a kitchen. A tomato and set of knives was left on the counter. Her body was too small to reach them, but she even stood on her tiptoes to try anyway. 

When that failed, her wet footsteps went past the living room and toward the stairs. Ignoring the screaming and ripping of metal on TV. The cries of agony and false smile, that she didn’t see, from the broken robot on TV. 

The cold breeze from outside wasn't helping her furious shivering. As she slowly conquered the steps, she hoped there would be some blankets or warm clothing she could wrap herself in. She finally reached the top of the stairs. The child headed for the first door she saw. As her hand turned the knob on the first door, she heard the front door slam open. An angry voice shouted at her. Ignoring the shouting and rattling of bones, she entered the room. Torture weapons, a bed, and a closet was what she saw. Of course she sprinted for the bed. 

Quickly bundling up in the blankets was her best hope of getting warm before the angry voice came to kill her, or be killed. Unfortunately her mask wasn't meant for the freezing cold of the outside. It was frozen shut, doomed to starve her. What a quiet death that would be...

Tears slid calmly down the child's face as she looked toward the doorway to see who it would be. A short skeleton in a leather jacket met her eyes, a gold tooth glimmering in the light of the room, a white dot in each socket. They were his eyes of some sort. Looking at her made them glow a dark, horrible red. Not a word left her mouth. Unseen to him, the humans hands clutched the edges of the blanket tighter as she curled into a ball inside the warm, wet blanket. 

Sounds of whirring and rattling bones made it clear to her, that this skeleton was out for blood. She didn't care. Ether his life would end, or she would be ended at last. 

Another skeleton came into the room. He was taller, long, thin bones, a sharp-angled skull, and he wore a red scarf. Pulling the blanket over her head, she ignored their shouting, their arguing, and their fight with one another. Instead she stood up and walked toward them in her warm bundle. Hoping for the blanket in the next room. 

Silencing themselves for a moment, they looked at her. Though covered in the covers, it was clear she was still shivering. The taller skeleton's hand trembled as he reached towards her. One of the skeletons tried to pull the blanket off her and she pulled back in retaliation, trying to remove it from their pointed hands. 

Her face showed only a hint of anger, but nothing more. The taller one tried to rip the blanket away but only half succeeded. She was half unwrapped, but held as tightly as she could to the edges with her cold fingers. The skeletons only watched irritatedly as this young, foolish girl tried to keep the blanket. 

A moment passed in the blink of an eye for the girl. She didn't even realise the blanket was out of her hands. When she looked down, and saw the lack of warmth, tears started flowing faster down her face. Looking up, she saw the taller one walking away with the blanket dragging behind him. Before she could chase him, the leather jacket of the smaller skeleton was dropped on her shoulders. It was heavy for her, but she didn't make a fuss, instead curling up in it, staring blankly into its darkness.

The taller one soon returned and demanded to know how she got here, how they got past Sans, and why she wanted his blanket. Turning to them, she stuck out her tiny hands from the oversized sleeves. She started signing to them, in hopes one would understand. 

The taller one tilted his head, narrowing his eye sockets. He didn't understand, which made it frustrating. She pulled her hands back inside the jacket. The taller one asked if she could talk, and she only shook her head, and tucked the rest of her body into the jacket. Feeling a sense of wariness, the human crawled into the bed and fell asleep, almost instantly. The skeletons only stared in confusion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans was forced to carry the human. Papyrus was off doing who knows what, probably getting Undyne to figure out the perfect way to kill the human. 

In his arms, the child would occasionally fidget, squirm a little, then go limp. As annoying as it was, he couldn't kill it. Yet. He just held the child. At least he didn't have to kill many monsters on his way to Undyne's house.

Darkness seemed to be everywhere in the Underground. In Snowdin, everyone had to get used to dim lights. While in Waterfall, there was bioluminescent plants. Their faint blue glow was enough to start waking up the child. She struggled for a while, then peaked open her vibrant, lavender eyes. At first she went limp again, rubbing the nap from her eyes. Once awake, she looked at Sans' one, glowing eye and broke into a panic, trying to sit up. Sans only dropped her to the ground, chuckling as the child rolled over. Silently he watched them get up, rubbing their stiff back, and proceed to stare at him blankly. 

"Nice to see you're awake, sweetheart." The child raised an eyebrow, looking inside the jacket she still wore. She saw something inside, and gave Sans a confused look. 'Sweetheart?' Shrugging it off, she looked around. Faint blue and green colors were everywhere, glowing mushrooms, plants, and mysterious blue flowers that seemed to almost talk? She reached down to touch one, the skeleton gripping her arm and pulling her away.

"It's not time to be suicidal yet, Undyne will decide your fate," the skeleton said in an annoyed, almost sarcastic tone. Suddenly, a cracking sound pierced the silence, frightening the child. Someone was nearby. When the human looked at the skeleton, she figured he was pissed off at her. 

It was good Sans couldn't hear her thoughts. She thought about how similar in height they were, her purple eyes were almost level with his. Looking around, she watched the glowing blue flowers, always seeming to drip with something. They were so pretty. 

Every now-and-then, a monster would jump out to attack them. When a monster attacked, she watched how different each one's fighting style was. Some used magic, some used muscles. In the end they all fell to the might of the skeleton. If she was fast enough, she could pick up a glowing object from the fallen monsters. A glove, a bracelet, a faded doll, and put it in the jacket's pockets. 

They eventually reached a room with many tunnels. The human walked to a small ditch and sat down. She unzipped the jacket and placed it to the side. Sans came over to scold them, the child noticing how his footsteps echoed.

Oddly, the human started putting on whatever clothing and accessories the monsters had dropped. Yanked from the ground, the human flailed a bit, confused and startled. "Why are you wearing all that garbage? None of those monsters even mattered to you!" 

The child looked down for a moment, seeing nothing other than her own feet, she looked toward Sans and pointed to her mouth. The human never made a sound. 

"You must have talked once if you wear that shit. Its sound proof. I'm not that stupid." His eyes glowed menacingly at her, like when he killed the other monsters. Tilting her head at him, Sans sighed, facepalming. "You can use sign language, you did it back at the house." The child's eyes went wide, taken aback by the fact this skeleton knew sign language, he never seemed to act like he knew it before. 

*Why didn't you say anything?!? I thought you and Scarf guy didn't understand!”

Sans dropped her once again. Her fall cushioned by the payers of clothing. A plastic bag fell out of a pocket. "Boss hates it when I appear smarter than him. So what? Doesn't explain why you don't talk." The child had gathered the other objects and put them in the bag. After everything was in the bag, she slipped on the jacket and carried the bag with one hand...she looked ridiculous. 

*I don't want to. How's that?

Sans growled at them. "You got a sharp tongue or something? You afraid of hurting someone's feelings?" His sneering voice had no effect on her. Then shook her head. 

*No. I don't want to.

Sans huffed and started walking toward a tunnel. If he was any semblance of 'late,' Boss would gleefully use him in the Torture Chamber. "Well come on. Boss is waiting." The human child waddled close behind Sans. Walking silently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Undyne's house was engulfed in flames. He kinda forgot that part. San's rolled his eyes and looked at the kid. She was trying to hide behind a nearby doll. Peeking out from behind it to look wide-eyed at the fire. Sans realized the fire scared them. He chuckled at the sight.

"This happens all the time. Undyne is shit at cooking. If her house is burning again, then she's most likely at Alphys place in Hotland. Come on. I know a shortcut."

Sans headed back to the area from before, the child running after them. Looking ridiculous in all those layers. Seriously. Why did she need to collect this crap? 

Once close enough, Sans grabbed their free hand and teleported. Looking down, the child saw miles and miles of code. They clutched Sans arm tightly, and whined while the skeleton moved. Suddenly there was no more code, everything around them was hot. The ground was rocky and black. Sans tried to let go of them, but they only held on even tighter. He tried growling at them, but she refused to let go.

With a grumble, he started walking. A few knights tried to get in their way. The kid tried to polish one of the knights armor with Sans jacket. This made the other guard seem...off. Sans said they had business with Undyne, and they let the two pass. The kid tugged on his red sweater.

*I'm hot. Do you want your jacket back?

With a softer smile, Sans nodded. Once his jacket was back on, he noticed how big the kids bag was getting. He would never understand why the kid would want all this junk. There was a dump for a reason. Whatever. Not his problem. They were on their way to Alphys place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once at Alphys lab, Sans picked up the kid by her waist and teleported in. Unfortunately the kid was scared once again. Sans tugged hard at the child once inside but they refused to move. His eye glowed red, bones appeared from every direction. Threatening the kid. For a few seconds the kid looked around at the looking threat. Sans hoped she would let go, but the child only clung on more. Seeing the kid's plan, Sans put the bones away. Shifting his arms, he carried the kid in a more comfortable position. He wasn't too happy about carrying her more, but he would have to kill himself to get them down. Great idea, next he'll hug his Boss.

Dark shapes moved around in the corners of the Lab. Undeterred, Sans looked everywhere for Alphys, Papyrus, and Undyne. Not in any beds, not in that room...with a giant skull? Not even in the Amalgamates room. Where were they? The kid started humming to herself. It was short, sad, and catchy. Sans had to stop himself from humming along. Tired and bored, Sans went to the Med Bay. Laying down, he held the kid close to him.

"I'm taking a nap. Try to escape and you're dead," he threatened.

His eyes closed and instantly fell asleep. The kid felt awkward. Bones are not soft, and are kinda creepy. She wanted to move, but was too scared. It was dark, he was deadly, and she didn't have a place to go. In her head, she wondered why the skeleton carried her around.

She closed their eyes for a moment, and they felt a blanket wrapped around them. Her eyes flew open in a panic, when they tried to see who it was, her head was pat by Sans. The kid calmed down and sighed. Soon she too, fell asleep.

She heard voices in her sleep. Children of one color each stood in front of her. Blue, yellow, purple, and more. They pointed to something. Something blinding, something painful, something hurt. Shadows surrounded them. Voices screaming in pain. Jagged claws and glowing red eyes started to engulf the children until only small hearts of them were left, the shadows remained. Their faces were twisted and horrible, sad and scared and always screaming. She heard herself say to them something she would never say when awake, "I'll do what I can. Stay with me until it's better."

She woke up soon after. Tears dripping down her cheeks. She was on Sans chest now. Sobbing into his sweater, her dream and words leaving a haunted impression. A wet, tired voice said, "So small...so weak. So... persistent." The child took a few seconds to compose herself. When she looked up, and saw monsters. Sans was still asleep, and by the looks of it, having a nightmare. A blue fishy girl in armor stared angrily at them. A yellow dinosaur loomed with a crazed look in their eyes. An exhausted, four-armed robot looked pained.

Before the child could wake up sans, the robot picked up the child and started carrying them away. The child was under one free arm. She reached for the back of her head while the monsters went far ahead of the robot. There was a click, the mask slipped off, and there was almost an explosion heard.

"SCARED," was all the child said before she was blasted onto the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Undyne loomed over the child, spear in hand. To the side was the dinosaur, and robot. One looking excited and insane, the other was hopelessly exhausted. Spears rained down on the child. She barely dodged the spears through her layers of clothing, everything was being torn by each spear. Through the Lab the child ran. Spears whizzing past her ears making it hard to hear anything but her own heavy breathing. Her heels were scraped by any spear lucky enough to get close. Her health was deteriorating as she stopped to take a heavy breath. The moment the child stopped, a prison of spears trapped them. There was only one space left, just in front of Undyne. All her memory items were ripped to shreds. All those people were gone. She stood alone. Her pink dress against the blue spears. 

Undyne too, stopped to breathe. Metallic footsteps and angry yelling grew closer to them. The robots eyes glowed a menacing carmine. Swiftly across the floor the robot carried the nagging dinosaur. She pulled out a taser, and shocked the robot to a grinding halt. Mad eyes looked over the cornered human child. Her heart beat fast as the dusty dinosaur got closer. It talked to Undyne in a caring tone. Painfully the robot looked at the humans heart. It was like glass. It was breaking, holding on by literal strings. It's plum color was almost transparent. The human had gone through something so horrible to have such a broken, damaged heart. Like Mettaton's own split soul.

Mettaton had to kill everything Alphys told him too. He was tired, felt hideous, and didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. He casually walked over to the human. A dead look in his eyes. Alphys and Undyne watched as the humans gaze was transfixed on the only entity walking towards them. Her hands clamped over her tiny mouth. 

Summoning a few small bombs, he demolished all the spears. Running towards the child, he hit the self-destruct button just under his soul canister. His body exploded violently, throwing the humans body, and the monsters body across the stage. In her hands, the human held the cracking soul of the once-imprisoned ghost. 

The two monsters screamed at the human not to do anything to the soul. Sans even appeared from behind Undyne. Everyone watched the human bring it close enough to her own, absorbing it. Their body started glowing a swirling fuchsia, and lavender color. Gaining only a few inches in height, her skin turned a bruised, sickening purple. Some bangs growing over the right eye, and her hospital gown remained pink. The mask over her mouth remained. It felt like an eternity of pain, if fusion, but it was only a moment. A flash of light.

The light eminently faded. Leaving behind a teen-age looking person. It stared at its new aching hands, then toward the monsters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mettaton the Robot, and the human child were combined. Before they could even think about what just happened, a roar came from Undyne. Seeing as how she would kill them even now, they ran as far away as they could. Running and running through the Underground. Passing monsters, passing buildings. Through the Capital. Past the screeching monsters. They just ran.

When finally, they stopped to breathe, the Mettaton side realized they were in the Judgement Hall. Where Asgore killed his subjects for fun. For entertainment. The human thought about all the people they didn't mean to kill with her deadly voice. Angry families, bloody bodies, and empty craters. Mettaton thought about all the abuse the dino...Alphys did to him. Making him kill every human, every monster they met with no remorse. All the pain and worthlessness he felt. He never wanted this. The human never wanted this. They didn't want to hurt anyone.

Turning their gaze to the end of the hallway, they realized they were in the same boat. Now though, now they could suffer, or heal, together. They didn't have to be so alone anymore. The two thought about what to call themselves now, in this new form. Mettaton remembered when Frisk was here oh so long ago, the kid went to his old home. Papyrus once said he thought the owner of the house was called Hapstablook. Hapstablook. Human. They could call themselves Hapstahuman. 

Getting up slowly, they heard bones rattling at the far end of the hall. Their footsteps were slow, and painful. It didn't matter to them. Making their way to Sans, they thought about their lives.

When the kings only two children died, he went mad and ordered everyone to fight and become stronger, to fight humans one day. Few humans fell, monsters turned against each other. No kindness, no mercy. There was no new generation of monsters. You either killed other monsters, or you were killed. Leaving any child as free EXP.

So lost in thought, they almost didn't hear Sans calling to them. Hearing his voice, their head snapped up to look at him. Hunched over, sweating hard, jacket in one hand. The skeleton looked... looked... looked like them. "Please kid," he pleaded in a soft voice. "Please don't keep trying. The king will kill you. The Barrier, the thing keeping us monsters down here, will be broken if you go forward. Nothing will change. We are nothing more than horrible monsters. We can't change." Unfazed, they raised one hand, and unclasped their mask. Hapsta ghostly voice spoke dryly.

"Everyone will die here. The mountain is being boarded up."

Sans eyes widened, grip on the jacket got tighter.

"She is the last human you are ever getting."

Hapstahuman, Sans, had only a momentary battle, one of will. Footsteps approached. Banging of metal armor, hard steps of a large person. Others were coming. Sans raised his arms, "Do you think, even the worst person can change if they just try?" Magic started gathering in Hapstahuman. Particles tickled their skin. Giving them a feeling of perseverance. 

Hapstahuman reached out their other hand towards him.

"I'm not asking you to change."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Undyne and Alphys stood only a few yards from Hapstahuman. Sans didn't move. Hapstahuman stood up straight. 

With a dead-eye stare they turned around on one heel, and looked directly at Undyne. At her one functional, one glowing red eye. Alphys opened her mouth to talk to someone, but was silenced at Hapstahuman's eyes glowed a swirling pink and purple. 

A small wind ruffled the end of their dress. Their body started to fade. They disappeared. No shadow, no silhouette, no sound. Frantically the two monsters looked around them. Hapstahuman had disappeared. Immediately spears shot all around the Judgement Hall, destroying the glass-pane windows. Leaving only colorful shards and shattered dreams. There was a huge sigh, as they appeared right behind the King's throne. Crackling and stuttering came from their chest, their soul barely able to hold together after all the magic they've had to use before hand.

Dead flowers and darkness filled their vision. Arms wrapped protectively around themselves as they listened to the destruction just behind them. They heard the two monsters storm into the room. The sound of summoned spears growing louder and louder. They didn't move a muscle. Keeping their volume low, even when Undyne's spear was right next to them, they didn't say a word, they didn't do a thing. The two monsters left, screaming and yelling all the way. 

Sans was still alive. Watched as Undyne blew the Hall to smithereens. Watched as Asgore killed Frisk. Now this child, this human... monster... THING!! In Snowdin he didn't even realize how dangerous it was. After he was so close, he could clearly see it. It power, it's LOVE...it was at 27. Mettaton alone, he only had 10 LV. This was the most dangerous kid alive, and she never tried to hurt any monster. 

Not even sparing a passing glance back, Sans followed close behind the kid. Watched as they evaded Undyne, watched as they entered enter a room with coffins lined up. There was...nine coffins. One for each dead child. For Chara, who started this. For the first human he ever had to kill. For the countable lives that had been lost due to the Kings anger and madness. Now a ninth coffin for this kid. Never... never did it seem that Asgore really wanted to stay down here, but the proof here was undeniable. King Asgore wanted monsterkind to suffer.

Suddenly the kid was right in front of Sans. Their right hand pulled up their bangs so their right eye could stare into Sans’s one glowing red eye. Hapsta commanded, "Take us to the souls. Asgore. Whichever."

Sans raised an eyebrow somehow. Instantly becoming tense. "What?!? You’re insane if you think you can fight him," his sarcastic tone and crossed arms did nothing for the kids face. 

"Send us to them."

The skeleton dipped his head down, making his unending smile seem wider somehow. One bony hand grabbed the kids tightly. "Fine. But this is your damned fault, sweetheart."

Coding and colors surrounded them for a moment, a moment which the kids eyes were closed. Once over, its eyes opened. The room was black and white. Continuously being sucked into the Barrier of the Underground. The only physical thing keeping them trapped. Around them was seven canisters of souls. Seven souls, seven colors, seven traits, seven dead children. One soul, the only red soul, was shattered, and broken.

Looking upwards, the kid saw a towering goat-like creature. Hands covered in thick, blood soaked fur. With a torn cape, a menacing look on his face, and crown that looked rusted.

Hapstahuman looked back to the canisters, and saw the forms of angry, scared, confused, roaring, complacent, and longing body's formed around the souls. The shattered one had a broken body, missing part of its arm and head. Oh Frisk...

Looking up at the King of Monsters face, it now showed a look of smiling pain and horror. A large butcher knife right above their head. With a wave of their hand, a flurry of bombs sailed towards him. Exploding in a shower of metal fragments. His blade was ripped from his hands. Flown across the room. He growled at them.

"What's this, Little Robot? Why use this stupid form to kill me? I thought I told Alphys to punish you for such insolence."

There was still that crackling sound coming from their soul. This drew the attention of Sans, who haven't moved from his spot. Enamored by the sudden excessive use of magic, and extent of it. The tiny soul could barely take it. He could just crush it in his hands, it looked so fragile.

Footsteps, footsteps entered the room. Nearly jumping out of the skin he didn't have, Sans teleported right next to the King. Undyne yelled enthusiastically about them killing the King so she could be in power. Alphys laughed darkly. Hapstahuman listened to none of them. Instead, it started humming.

Asgore tried to throw fireballs their way, but they only phrased through their body. They did nothing. Over and over again he would attack them, but Hapstahuman avoided every obstacle. Their expression never changed. The face of pain, regret, and agony. Undyne, Alphys, Sans watched as they battled fruitlessly around the room..

"What is this? Kill or be killed is the moto here," Asgore sneered at them.

Hapstahuman's eyes narrowed. They held out their hands to him. 

*I haven't killed anyone since I started coming here.

Asgore wasn't at all shocked. The last human didn't kill... the monsters did. Everytime. Chara... Asriel... 

"The Underground is dangerous for a child like you."

They tilted their head. Expression never changing. "Shocking isn't it? Having a place filled with LV hungry monsters would be dangerous." They continued to glide around the room. Flinching if a fireball got too close. Never doing much more than that. 

"When I was a little ghost, I remember when Chara and Asriel would walk through Waterfall. Asriel with splash Chara with puddles." They ducked under a wall of fire. "Now there is just dust and a crumbling statue where they used to play." There was nothing from Asgore. No sorrow, anger, no anything. This was all his doing. He had set the Underground to destroy itself. Setting monsters against one another.

*Why did you do this?

"So what does it matter to you, child? We are horrible monsters, creatures here only to cause pain and suffering. These monsters knew this, died by this. Why should I care? More humans will fall down here. We will get out there and kill all humans."

Sans turned to look at Asgore. Surrounded by the memory of his walk with the child. The few objects the kid collected on their walk. Monster Kids new scarf. Washuas rubber duck.

*The mountain is being boarded up. No. More. Hum-

A flurry of bones struck the human's, and Asgore's soul. They both took intense damage, but not enough to kill them. The magic stopped, Undyne and Alphys were trapped in place by Sans magic. Hapstahuman coughed up blood, and looked pathetically at the skeleton. 

What was he going to do now?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans watched the kid slump to the floor. Breathing heavily, body shaking, turned away from him. Wasting no time, he took the human souls and circled them around himself. Not absorbing them, yet. Undyne and Alphys couldn't move from where they were. Right now, Sans could either destroy these human souls, absorb the souls, or use them to destroy all monsters.

Asgore started to groan, falling to the checkered floor. He... he wasn't a real concern. On the other hand, the kid lifted up their shaky hands, and started signing towards Sans. Not even bothering to move their whole body. Just turning their head in his direction. Undyne screamed at him.

He glanced back at the child's splayed body, as if they fell out of bed, and onto a pit of spikes. Looking closer, the skeleton saw their eyes shaking, closing, dripping. Better yet, dying. Looking toward the kid's hand, it was sluggish and crude signing. Realizing a little too late who they were signing to.

They...were talking to the souls. In his head, Sans wondered if these souls even knew sign language. A scraping sound caught his attention. A mask, THEIR mask was slowly being dragged toward him. He growled and promptly destroyed it.

"So, you really think these kids can help you? They can do something? They're dead. All of us are dead. Sooner or later," he said in a whisper. Hapstahumans hands dropped to the pool of blood around their body.

Huffing, Sans stumbled to them, he bent over and nearly placed his bony hand on the kid's twitching hand. Anger was wrought on his face.

"Boss never stopped screaming at me after Frisk fell down here. Asgore never changed his laws. And I sure as hell didn't stop killing other monsters. Mettaton... you didn't even see your cousin again. What was the point of trying?"

There was a long sigh, but there was no reply.

Everything came crashing down on him. Papyrus beat him, ridiculed him, hated him for as long as his memory serves. 

Why? 

Monsters started hating and murdering each other. 

Why? 

Asgore enforced the world's harshest and most cruel rule. 

Why? 

Because they were all hurting.

Sans would never be close with his only remaining family member. Monsters would never be able to know anything other then death and fury. The King would never see his children again. Sans didn't care for the other monsters, but what lead everyone to this point. The point of every monster killing another, was because one human child and one monster child wanted to help. Now one kid, and one monster were trying to do something similar. 

Here in the Underground, eventually everyone would run out of food. It would run out of supplies. It would run out of monsters. Clutching his jacket still, he understood why neither kid fought or hurt anyone. They had already done that to themselves. Already hurt so many, and faced the consequences. They climbed the mountain ready to die and end their torment. Sans... Sans wanted that too. Frisk was the first human to show any monster kindness. Their soul was shattered, but kept around. Like their memory.

This new human never showed any malice ether. Not kindness, but helplessness.

Sans had to choose now. Kill the human and become a God, use the souls to break the barrier, or shatter everything. The souls floated down to the child. Swirling around their bleeding, broken body. The last human child they would ever see, if stuck here. The souls checked it's head, it's legs, everything. Curious souls of dead children who have all fallen down, on accident. 

Red tears dripped down his skull. The jacket was placed on the kids back as it's arm fell down. It's health was at 3. Gathering up the human, and souls, Sans turned toward the Barrier. Weakly, it's purplish soul lifted from its body. Pink twirled around it. Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore watched as all these souls eradicated the long, torcherous barrier. 

It cracked up from every corner. Like jagged vines. Then it went, tink, tink, tink. It shattered like a window pane. Falling all around them. The bones disappeared. Undyne and Alphys were let go. Sans walked out of the cave. Soft rattling and shoe prints were what he left behind. Outside it was dark, but the sky was bright with so many stars.

Outside the barrier, outside the mountain, Sans laid down on a level slab of rock with the kid. The souls rested in the gritty rocks. Fading to grey, and falling to dust.

At peace, Sans realized as he drifted off, they were all at peace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunlight glared in Sans eye sockets when he became conscious after his sleeping. Hapstahuman layed silently next to him. Clutching tightly to his sweater with their bloody hands. By the looks of those tear tracks, they had been awake for a while now.

Letting out a loud yawn, Sans pushed himself up to look around himself. Every shade of grey and brown seemed to litter the mountain. His coat laid on the ground next to them. Must've been moved by them. Unfortunately Sans had to rub his eye sockets until they adjusted to the brightness. 

Tugging on his sweater got his attention. Looking to his right, he saw the kid latched onto him. Their health had not improved much since they fell asleep. At least, Sans thought they fell asleep. A grating voice called his name. Slowly Sans bent over to retrieve coat. Its accumulated dirt rubbed onto his bony hands and sweater sleeves.

"Sans, what are you doing?"

Carrying the coat with one hand, the kid let out half a breath.

"Going to town. Kid needs medical attention. Maybe grab some mustard."

Gently, Sans cradled the kid in his arms to lift them up.

"They are humans. They will kill us once they see you," Asgore's growling tone was quieted as he stepped into the light. Sans laughed bitterly. Turning to the cave where Asgore the King, Alphys the Scientist, and Undyne second in command of the Royal Guard stood. All but Asgore were in the darkness.

"I don't care. This kid didn't care about themselves when they fell. Now I have to make sure the only kid able to save us is going to make it. See you at the bottom of the mountain."

Without waiting, Sans teleported into town. Around him were flowers. Tulips of varying color were spread out in various peoples gardens. He didn't take a look from the mountain, but here he could see where a blast of immense power shot though. He figured the kid must have a mouth like a Gaster Blaster. Straight line of death for anyone in its path.

Crunching grass underneath his shoes, it felt nice to be in some natural light. The light warmed up his icy bones. Clouds overhead seemed to avoid the skeleton and his cargo. Lighting up their path as he continued. Past a few minutes of trees, he saw the town. Buildings only going about three stories high. A small place. 

Further into town, he saw a small number of buildings with some sort of hole in it. People started gathering around him in uneasy anticipation. Sighing, he asked where the hospital was. A couple of people from the crowd called out. A woman with green hair pins, a man with yellow eyes. They took the pair to the hospital. There was construction at the side of it.

Inside, the walls were grey. Like a lab, Sans didn't like it, but didn't like the thought of being responsible for another dead kid either. Room after room they passed. Occasional moans and beeps is all there... really was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next thing Sans remembered was screaming. Wheels, lights. A hand on his shoulder. Anger, then something cool and familiar enveloping him in the darkness. When Sans opened his eyes, he noticed he laid on a bed with blue covers. One of his bony white hands, grasping a small, purple human hand. 

Lifting his skull off the bed felt like a tremendous task, but it was worth it to see the kid alive in that same bed. Their arm was connected to a blood packet. Further up he saw the soul was being monitored by a weird machine. A cough alerted him to another presence. Napstablook, a blue, passive-aggressive ghost. Floating on the opposite side of the bed. His normally angry face was more calm. Must've been the relative of Mett-Hapstablook, before being turned into a robot. Neither of them said a word to each other. 

Softly the ghost cried, his tears formed a little ghostly doll. Sans was surprised the monster ghost could do that, but the ghost left right after the doll was finished. The kid was waking up.

Hapstahuman clenched, and unclenched his hand. Humming groggily.

He put his head back down. Listening to the beep of the monitor. At this point, he could look outside at the sunshine if he wanted to. Could go see if any other monsters left the Underground, left the mountain they called home. Maybe he would see Papyrus again. 

"Hey kid, what's your favorite condiment? Mine's mustard."

There was an uncomfortable pause. An audible breath went through the kid's nose. Their mouth opened slowly. A soft, timid, male voice whispered painfully.

"Lemn, pepr."

Falling into a small fit of laughter wasn't his plan, but hearing one of them try to talk after everything was too much. It was so funny.

"You're never gonna leave me alone are you?"

"Mm, mm," Hapstablook hummed.

Looking up towards the kids face, he saw a calmness unfamiliar to him.

"I'm assuming you don't have family tree here either."

They looked down at the toy in their lap. Rubbing its soft, ghost-cold texture. 

"I know that feeling. How about we branch out to each other then?"

Giving a grunt, the kid tried to lift their other hand to sign to him, imminently he used his free hand to push it back down. Constricted, the kid whined a little. 

"You don't need to sign kid. This is a yes or no question. I'm tired of my brother. I'm tired in general. You look in need of some rest. I'm thinking should nap together more often."

Raising an eyebrow, the kid looked to the window behind Sans. Yellow curtains blocked the sunlight from outside. It complimented the peach walls horribly, in their opinion.

"Down here kid."

Back towards Sans they looked. 

"What I'm asking is, would you be willing to be my kid? Bleth this sounds like the weirdest proposal ever."

He got a rattling chuckle and a nod. The kid of pale pink clothes, pale purple skin, a broken soul, in a broken town, with a broken family, said yes. Even clutching the doll. Their eyes closed as Sans sighed. Tired as they were, they would never sleep alone now. Everything was over. He would move if he had to, but this would always feel good. Resting with the one kid who understood what "hell-and-back" meant. 

With the one kid who understood.


End file.
